Experiments already completed indicate that factors present in fasting and post-glucose sera of lean, obese nondiabetic, and obese diabetic humans have direct effects on adipose tissue enzyme activities. The present work seeks to determine whether the same factors affect insulin-sensitivity in adipose tissue and whether the latter effects can be accounted for on the basis of changes in soluble enzyme activities. Studies aimed at limited biochemical characterization of the active factors are also in progress.